


Overboard

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Song and Korwa make chocolates together.Cucouroux and Silva... try their best.
Relationships: Korwa & Song, Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to throw silva under a bus tbh

The knock on Korwa's door wasn't strange; no, she'd been _expecting_ this. Putting away her tools on the table (shoving them out of the way to a safe corner), she strided over to the door, and threw it open.

"Korwa."

"Song."

They looked at each other, expressions grim. "Are you ready?" Song asked. Korwa kept her face still for slightly longer until she grinned. Song grinned back.

"Ready as I'll ever be! Let's make some chocolates!"

And out the door the two of them went.

* * *

"... Korwa."

"... yeah?"

"... do you think this is enough?"

Korwa looked over her kitchen, her counters brimming with everything they had bought: chocolates, nuts, moldings, boxes, ribbons… all sorts of things Song thought they needed. Well, if Korwa wanted to be honest, Song had the better experience in making chocolates and confectionaries here. And also who was she to say no when Song felt like a woman on a mission, going through the stores with such scary precision that it was as if she had scouted them all out beforehand.

"... no I think we need more—of course this is more than enough. Sheesh, Song! You would've thought we were going to feed an army!" Korwa hoped Silva wasn't someone who ate for an army, but she was never one to judge. .

"Ahaha…" Song scratched her cheek, bashful. "I might have… gotten a bit overexcited."

"Right…" Korwa shook her head. She went to fish out her pots and pans from her kitchen drawers. "Well, we've got a lot of work to do, how about we get started?"

"Yeah..."

Korwa turned around at hearing the sudden dull tone from her friend.

"Song? Something wrong?"

Song looked over everything once more, her brow furrowed in worry. "What if… what if I'm doing too much? What if this isn't that big of a deal for her?"

Oh no, this wasn't good at all, Song wasn't going to get her happy ending if she was going to keep doubting herself. "You can't think like that, Song! I bet you she's already out making chocolates for you! She's always thinking of you."

Song shyly looked over at Korwa. "You really think so?

"I'm _certain_ of it," Korwa said with a firm nod.

* * *

Cucouroux kicked open the door to Silva's room. "Silva! Did you prepare any chocolates for Song?!"

Silva, sitting on the floor as she did her gun maintenance, gave Cucouroux a blank stare. "... Song? Chocolates? What for?"

Cucouroux dragged her hands down her face. "We're going shopping."

* * *

"So how much are you planning on making?" Korwa looked over all the chocolate they had bought. They _had_ bought a lot now that she thought about it.

"I was planning on making some for Camieux and Cucouroux. Oh, I should also make some for Captain and the others as well. Also probably for the other girls in the Eternals too? Maybe I should just make a whole bunch."

"Whoa… you've got a ton of people, huh." But Korwa frowned. "If you just give Silva the same chocolates as everyone else, does it really mean anything?"

Song smiled. "I never said I was going to do that. Silva's will be…"

Korwa followed Song's gaze to the corner of the table where a _mountain_ of chocolates were.

"... Silva's one lucky gal."

Song laughed. "I think I'm the lucky one."

* * *

"So, Silva… you know what's happening this week, don't you?"

Finishing their shopping, Cucouroux and Silva were walking back to their home now, bags in their arms. Silva glanced all around, looking at all the red and pink decorations strewn across the town and in various stores and restaurants. The smell of chocolate filled the air, the sweet aroma making Silva's nose twitch every so often. "Uh…"

Silva's mind spun. Ever since the new year had come, she was busy, being on several missions both with and without the crew. She had even come back from one just a day ago and was winding down, doing her routine maintenance on her gun. It was now in the second month, the second week—

Silva stopped walking, her eyes slowly widening in realization. "Oh."

Cucouroux gave her a flat look. "Oh? Silva, _really_."

Silva slowly breathed out. "Maybe it was a good thing I didn't take that other mission."

* * *

Korwa watched the hot pots of slowly melting chocolate while Song carefully poured the mixture out into the pan. She didn't know how much chocolate they had made, but they still had a lot more to make. Or, rather, Song had a lot to make. Korwa thought about the friends she wanted to give them to, but it still paled in comparison to all the people Song wanted to give them to.

"Korwa," Song called out, "you know, you've been going on about trying to get me my happy end, but what about yours, hm?" Her voice became teasing. "You're out here helping me with my chocolates but what about yours for Ilsa? I noticed you don't have anything special set aside."

Korwa froze, staring at Song with wide eyes. She'd been so focused on Song that she just—

Song grinned at her, but when she realized Korwa still hadn't moved at all and that the look of surprise on her face was real and genuine, her smile began to slip.

"K-Korwa, did you actually forget all about—"

Korwa shook Song by the shoulders. "How much more chocolate do we have left?!"

* * *

"... Cucouroux, are you _sure_ you know how to cook these chocolates?" Silva narrowed her eyes at all the pots of Cucouroux had boiling on the stove. One of them was rattling loudly, looking dangerously close to exploding. Silva… was not looking forward to having to clean that. _If_ it exploded, of course.

A loud _pop_ crackled through the air at that moment. Silva and Cucouroux shared a look.

"A-anyway!" Cucouroux gestured to the piece of paper on the counter. "Mama gave me the directions for this recipe, and she said Papa _loves_ them, so they gotta work, right?"

"Huh…" Silva didn't know what to say. It was more than clear neither of them had experience at this, but Cucouroux was always one to learn by doing, and Silva was the same way. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Camieux would be here soon to help them out too. Three heads were better than one, and Silva appreciated that she got to spend time with her sisters too.

"I mean, how hard can it be? Making chocolates sounds easy compared to making bullets and guns! And chocolate exploding means we won't have a huge fire!" Cucouroux laughed and then fell silent. "Maybe."

A sudden sense of danger and dread filled Silva at that moment.

* * *

"Whew! That was a lot of work!" Song wiped the sweat off her brow as she took a step back from the table. Korwa did the same thing as well, letting out a huge sigh as they looked over their stack of chocolates. They had managed to use up most of their stock, thankfully. There was enough for her to make a small batch... maybe she'd make something else for Ilsa after Song left.

Song's pile of chocolates was… well, _huge_ was putting it lightly. It was way more than Korwa's modest pile at least. And all of them were so uniquely decorated too, with their own colored ribbons and small charms personally tailored to each individual. She knew all the chocolates inside all had their own shapes as well. The attention to detail moved Korwa, made her even want to do the same as well for all the chocolates she had made. And it must have been something Song had done before, the way she meticulously worked through them all without even stopping, already knowing exactly what to do.

"Can't wait to give them out! They'll be all surprised at everything!" Korwa smiled at the thought, imagining the looks on the faces of her friends. Ilsa would be surprised too, but for her, she hoped Ilsa only had enough time off her busy schedule to even see her.

"Thank you, Korwa. This is the first time I went shopping and also got to make chocolates with…" Song's demeanor changed, suddenly seeming shy as she fidgeted slightly and looked away from Korwa, "um, with a friend. I... I had a lot of fun."

Korwa felt something inside of her twinge, her expression softening. "Oh, Song, me too. I had lots of fun. I enjoyed seeing your style and cute designs too!"

"I… yes. Thank you for letting me borrow your kitchen too. And you had a lot of great ideas to add." Song smiled.

"If you want to do this again for next year, you know who to call!" Korwa winked at her, and Song laughed. "Well, it's time for you to go and get your happy ending!"

"You too!" Song grinned. "Oh, I feel like I'm cheating a bit but here you go." She took one of the many boxes from the giant pile she had and handed it over to Korwa. The box, white and tied with bright blue ribbons, made Korwa gasp. She knew the inside of the chocolates for that box was shaped like feathers. Korwa had been wondering who Song was making that for, and now she knew.

"Aw, Song, you didn't have to." Korwa took the box, more than touched. "Since you beat me to it, I might as well pass this over to you then." And she handed over one of the boxes from her own pile, one with the drawing of a bow and arrow on it.

"Oh!" Song grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to aim for my heart too."

Korwa made a face. "I'm taking back my offer."

* * *

Song stood in front of the foundry, her hands shaking around the boxes she held. This was her last stop of the day… and the one that gave her the most apprehension.

Even with all of Korwa's assurances, Song still felt nervous. Maybe she really did go overboard with this, maybe Silva liked something simpler, maybe Song should have just bought chocolates—

"Oh! Is that Song?!"

She looked up to realize Camieux was at the door, squinting at her. Song raised a hand in greeting. "Hello, Camieux—"

"It is!" and without further warning, Camieux ran down the steps to her, beaming. Almost instantly, all of Song's worries flew away, and she held open her arms, laughing as Camieux jumped into them.

"Whoa! Camieux, you can't just hog Song like that!"

Cucouroux was rushing out the door now, running to give Song a hug too. Now she was squished between two excitable girls, but all she could do was laugh again, feeling more than happy at this moment.

"Hey! Don't run out so suddenly like that!" It was Silva's turn to appear now, standing at the door and looking at her sisters sternly. Somehow, though, she seemed haggard and worn out, as if she had stayed up working on something. Considering Silva's tendencies to overwork herself, Song wouldn't put it past her. "Oh, come on, you girls need to give Song some space to breathe too."

"I-I'm fine!" Song called out. She looked at the faces grinning up at her, patting them on the heads. "If you let me go, I'll be able to give you the chocolates I made—"

"Ah!" Camieux froze in place. "The chocolate is back inside! We have to go get them!" She let go of Song and immediately dashed back inside. Cucouroux laughed and skipped away after her.

"We're all coming back inside, Camieux, just wait right there!" Silva shouted after her. She turned back to Song. "Sorry, she's just really excited to see you."

Song shook her head, unable to stop smiling. "That's fine. I'm happy to see her too."

Trading chocolates with Camieux and Cucouroux was easy enough, the two of them more than eager.

"Oh! It's a powder keg!" Cucouroux played with the charm Song had put.

"Mine's a tiny pistol!"

Song smiled as she watched them, watching them show off their new chocolates to Silva.

"We have to make sure to give our chocolates to the Grandcypher. We'll be back later!" Camieux and Cucouroux ran out the door, but not before Cucouroux nudged Silva in her side as she ran out.

Ah… now came the hard part. With the two of them left alone, Song and Silva had no choice but to look at each other. Song realized this entire time, Silva had been hiding her hands behind her back. Song herself held Silva's own box in a pocket inside her cape. Nervousness and apprehension settled inside of her. Her stomach felt like it was about to come out of her mouth, like she was descending too fast after flying too high in the sky.

"Uh, so… Song." Silva began, and promptly stopped. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to speak but nothing could come out. Song waited patiently but Silva continued to open and close her mouth. Not that Song felt like she herself was any better, trying to keep herself from flying straight out of there on the spot.

Silva's eyes moved all around before she closed them and sighed. Opening them, she met Song's gaze, smiling ruefully. "Jeez, just what am I doing? I'm too old to be acting like this." And here she brought out her hands from behind her back, holding out the box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses for her. "For you."

Song gasped. "F-flowers too?"

"Cucouroux said the box felt too plain so she told me to buy flowers too." Silva's whole face was red, so red she could have fought the roses for their color, but she was smiling up at Song. "I, uh, hope it wasn't too much."

"I… no—I—not at all, that's—" Song choked on her words. "Oh, Silva, they're wonderful." She gingerly took the gifts, holding them delicately as if they would break. "Um, I have something for you too, Silva."

Song took out the box of chocolates she had made. She stared down at it and shyly looked up at Silva. "Silva, happy Valentine's Day."

The blush on Silva's face grew even stronger as she took the box. She turned the box all around, her eyes wide. "This wrapping and box is so fancy! You really put in so much work for this. Is this a rifle too?" Silva played with the charm wrapped on the blue and white ribbons, smiling. She looked over at her own box, another rueful smile on her face. "I'm sorry, you deserve something better than—"

"No!" Song quickly interrupted. "I like baking and decorating and making cute things." She giggled. "Although, I _might_ have gone a little too overboard with everything… but I had tons of fun. And..." she hugged the box and flowers closer to her, "thank you so much for these. It means a lot."

"Ah… thank you for these as well."

They smiled at each other, and the awkward tension that wrapped around them seemed to have disappeared. Song still couldn't believe it, the gifts Silva had given her, and that Silva had accepted her gift too.

"You know, Song, we never got to get dinner together since that time, right?" Silva scratched the back of her neck. Shyly meeting Song's gaze. "Would you like to have dinner together? There's a nice restaurant here that I've always wanted to take you to."

"Really? I can't say no to that." The butterflies in Song's stomach returned, fluttering all over as she spoke again. "Is… is that a date?"

Silva blinked, her face red again as she nervously looked at everywhere except Song. "Um… sure—I mean, yes. You've always… wanted to go on one, didn't you, Song?"

"I did… with you, Silva." Song's voice was quiet, so soft that Song felt like even she could barely hear herself.

"Well… I'll take you out on one now, then." Silva held out her hand, a wry smile on her face. "And I promise you won't have to carry me home this time."

Song giggled. "I don't know, Silva, you say a lot of nice things about me when you're drunk."

"Ugh." Silva put a hand on her face, sighing. She shook her head, but Song could see the smile twitching on her lips. "If you want me to say nice things about you, though, I don't need to be drunk to do it."

"Oh!" The fluttery feeling came back to Song but she felt… light, as if she could just float away instead. And she knew Silva felt the same way, with the way she smiled at her. "I... wouldn't mind that."

Once again, Silva held out her hand and Song didn't hesitate in taking it, their fingers lacing together.


End file.
